Alucinado
by Personaggio
Summary: Esa locura y esa enfermedad. Estar alucinado por alguien equivalía a ser deleznable en todo lo demás que le llegara a la vida, en todo lo que debía hacer, en todo lo que debía decir, en cómo debía actuar. Esa locura y esa enfermedad. - One Shot Harry/Ginny.
1. Alucinado

**Inspirado en la canción de uno de mis tantos favoritos (Tiziano Ferro con Alucinado) A quien lea, ¡gracias totales! **

**Lo personajes presentes en este One shot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK. **

* * *

**Alucinado**

- Buscaba a Ron – dijo con un hilito de voz. La vio de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, parecía perdida.

Había llegado con los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas. Tenía el rostro encendido y estaba acalorada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo y necesitara recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ginny? – Se preocupó, como cualquier amigo. Atrajo a la mujer por un brazo y la hizo pasar al departamento. - ¿Qué pasó?- repitió, cuestionándola con cada una de sus facciones. El rostro se le contrajo en una mueca extraña.

- Quería a Ron… - se enjuagó las mejillas en un vano intento de secárselas. – Quería a Ron… para decirle… - la tomó por uno de sus brazos al percibir que sus pasos eran poco estables – para… ¡que lo moliera a palos! – le dio un gruñido de frustración, Harry lo comparó con el ruido que sale de un motor antes de arrancar. Trastabilló camino hacia el sofá, no cayó por el abrazo que le brindaba para su seguridad.

-Ginny – la empujó delicadamente sobre el sillón. La pelirroja hipaba del llanto – calma, Ginny. Por favor. ¿Quieres agua? – Se acuclilló frente a ella, con las manos sobre las suyas en sus rodillas. Se preocupó de que la mujer sufriera un ataque. Le acarició los dedos. – Ginny, respira – le acarició las muñecas - ¿Quieres agua? – hizo ademán de levantarse, ella le apretó las manos.

- Espera – lo miró, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una cortina de lágrimas. Le brillaban las mejillas. Sorbió y trató de serenarse.

- Tranquila – Harry soltó una de sus manos, secando con los dedos las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a descender por sus pómulos. De a poco la notó recobrar la compostura. – Tranquila, ¿agua? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza, soltándolo.

Harry sólo tardó medio minuto en ir a la cocina y regresar con un vaso de agua, estaba caliente, por lo que le había añadido dos cubitos de hielo. Ginevra respiraba con más calma, no obstante, su pecho aún subía y bajaba agitado. Se tomó el agua velozmente y pidió un poco más.

- Lo siento, Harry – de nuevo tomó el vaso y bebió con tal rapidez que el hombre pensó que se ahogaría.

- Descuida. ¿Qué fue…? – podía finalizar la pregunta pero creía haber adivinado lo que había sucedido. _Que Ron lo moliera a palos…_ sí, ya lo suponía. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Soy una estúpida – se arrojó hacia atrás, descansando su espalda en el sofá. Por poco dejó caer el vaso.

Él la observó sin saber si preguntar o aguardar a que ella le contara. No era muy bueno para esa clase de conversaciones y, tenerla precisamente con Ginevra Weasley, suponía, no le ayudaría a entrenarse para eso.

- Ginny… - empezó, con un repentino ataque de pánico y furia - ¿acaso él se atrevió a…?

La pelirroja lo observó, sus ojos chispearon confundidos antes de abrirse, enormes. Dos lamparones castaños.

- ¡No, Harry! No me golpeó, si eso es lo que piensas.

El hombre no supo en qué momento comenzó a abrir y cerrar los puños repetidamente, todo con la intención de suprimir las ganas de aventar algo contra una de sus ventanas.

Ginevra era su amiga, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y si alguien se atrevía a lastimarle, él no iba a responder por sus acciones.

- Llegué a su departamento, y estaba con otra – escuchó la voz de la mujer de forma distante, había hablado bajito, como si estuviese avergonzada; jugueteaba con el vaso entre sus manos, dándole vueltas. Después aulló - ¡Se estaba follando a otra! – habló, inflando los cachetes y profiriendo aquella frase en un resoplido.

La furia siguió, sin embargo, algo en su pecho comenzaba a recomponerse.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó, soltando todo el aire. Ni había notado siquiera el momento en el cual había dejado de respirar. – ¡Pensé que el maldito te había lastimado!

- ¡Sí me lastimó! ¡Estoy dolida!

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo… pensé… - la miró. Ella volvía a llorar. – Hey, Ginny – con un brazo la atrajo hasta que su cabeza pelirroja encontró apoyo en uno de sus hombros. – Lo siento.

- Quiero que Ron lo haga puré. Y tú puedes ayudarlo.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Es un maldito imbécil!

Michael Corner siempre fue un maldito imbécil. Nunca le agradó. Se impresionaba al notar que Ginevra tardaba tanto en darse cuenta del _sin bolas _que tenía al lado.

- Un imbécil.

- Y yo que pensé… después de estar tanto tiempo sola… - la mujer dejó el vaso a un lado y se abrazo a él – pensé… - volvió a hipar.

- Ya, ya… - le acarició el cabello – ya, preciosa – apoyó su boca en su coronilla al ella meter la cara en su pecho, buscando consuelo.

Debía quedarse quieto, tranquilito, sin moverse más.

Ginny gimoteó por unos cuantos minutos contra su pecho. Percibió cómo se humedecía su camisa debido a las lágrimas. No le importó. Ella había subido sus piernas al sofá, flexionando sus rodillas. Eran largas y delgadas.

- ¿Mejor? – hablaba sin despegar los labios de su cabello rojo, sin ser del todo consciente de la agradable sensación que se hospedaba en su estómago al percibir el aroma del champú de la mujer. Siempre que Ginevra pasaba por su lado, perfumaba el aire que le rodeaba. Cada vestigio de su olor que el viento guardaba le sentaba tan relajantemente apenas se le metía por la nariz.

- ¿Le darán su merecido? – Ya no lloraba, lo notó en su voz.

- Tenlo por seguro – se extrañó ante el hecho de que Ginny no hubiese tomado justicia por su propia mano.

- Le lancé el mejor hechizo mocomurcielago que hubiese invocado jamás – ella aclaró su interrogante sin haberla formulado – y a la zorra esa también. Pero para él no es suficiente.

- Quédate tranquila – movió el rostro para apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza. No se percataba del movimiento circular de sus dedos sobre el brazo de la mujer, mimándola.

- Pensé que era el indicado. Que ya había…

- Tienes tiempo de sobra para conseguir al indicado. No tienes por qué apresurarte.

- ¡Pronto pisaré los 30, Harry! después los cuarenta, y será más difícil…

- ¡Por favor, Ginny! – ella rió, y él sonrió ante su sonido.

- Ya. ¿Tienes algo para beber que no sea agua?

- Cervezas, preciosa. Las dejó tu hermano cuando se fue.

Estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo y se percató de lo inapropiado de aquella cercanía apenas se apartó de ella para ir a la cocina. No sentía nada extraño, aún, mas ahora respiraba con más profundidad.

Era de no creer que ya con la tercera lata estuviesen mareados, se reían como dos tontos por cualquier mal chiste.

- Basta – Ginny aspiró fuerte, calmándose. – Me empezará a doler la panza.

- Me relaja escucharte contenta - le sonrió abiertamente, ella le devolvió el gesto y Harry notó, fascinado, como se le formaban dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

- Gracias, Harry – le tomó la mano – me has hecho sentir mucho mejor.

- Deberías agradecérselo a la cerveza – sonrió – Tienes que estar bien. Eres maravillosa. Mereces estar con… quien te aprecie de verdad.

- ¿Con quién se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que soy? – estaban cerquita. Ginevra volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y Harry volvió a embriagarse con su champú.

- Lo hermosa que eres – habló contra su pelo. – Porque eres hermosa, Ginny, indudablemente hermosa, aunque no lo creas.

- No lo creo. – Alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

Harry se fascinó, podía contar las diminutas pecas de su nariz. Un poquito más, y sus pestañas se enredarían con las de ella.

- ¿Lo dices para que lo repita?

- Posiblemente – volvió a sonreír.

- Eres hermosa.

Debió quedarse quieto, tranquilito, sin moverse más. Y no inclinar su rostro hasta dejarse acariciar por su aliento. Olía a cerveza, y le encantó.

- Estoy… - fue estoico el movimiento, el primer impulso. Sus labios estaban tibios y húmedos. Sabían delicioso. – Harry… - una mano en su pecho y un _no sé qué_ reflejado en su mirada. – Estoy mal… aún, por lo sucedido con Michael, y no… – la besó de nuevo, ahogando las frases que estaba por proferir.

Ella le correspondía segundos después, volvía a subir sus piernas largas al sofá y se apretaba a su cuerpo cuando él la abrazaba. Era evidente la incitación.

Harry debió quedarse quieto, tranquilito, sin moverse más. ¿Cómo?

- Estoy… dolida… y tres cervezas no… fueron suficientes – hablaba entre jadeas por los besos en su cuello. – Harry…– le tomó el rostro – recordaré esto mañana y me sentiré muy mal. Seguramente tú también, y no…

- No lo tomes… es decir… - bajó la mirada, ¿qué decirle?

Su mente se volvió turbia. Buscaba una rápida explicación para ese repentino y fuerte deseo hacia su cuerpo. Un afán presuroso que estaba allí, astillado en su pecho. Despertó sin más.

Pero, ¿qué decirle? Sin compromisos. Lo tomaría mal. Cualquiera. Pensaría que la consideraba una…

- Eres mi amigo… - se cubrió el pecho con una mano. Harry no supo en qué momento le arrancó los primeros botones. – Eres mi amigo y no… si nos dejamos llevar…

- Esto… - se vio necesitando provocarla, de un segundo a otro, que se entregara. Culpó al magnetismo de su piel. Estaba empezando a arder por dentro. Y la cercanía de su cuerpo, caliente y ahora más sonrojado, le hacían bullir la razón. – Déjate llevar – susurró bajito, y estaban tan cerca que ella pudo escucharlo sin problemas. - ¿No lo quieres, Ginny?

- Sabes por lo que estoy pasando – se levantó del sofá y buscó su bolsa rápidamente. – No pensé… - lo miró, Harry hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pensaba, por saber lo que cruzaba por su mente en cada segundo que corría en su departamento.

Pero ¿cómo canalizar lo que ella sentía si ni él estaba siendo del todo consciente de sus emociones? Nacieron los impulsos ardientes, el deseo estaba ahí. Ansiaba su cuerpo, la deseaba.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo ella sin más, caminando hacia la puerta.

Los impulsos ardientes latían voraces. Los dejó fluir, después de todo, para eso eran los impulsos. Su boca fue la primera.

- ¿Irás a lloriquear como estúpida mientras Corner folla con otra? – se había levantado y seguido, colocado tras ella, obsequiándole la distancia perfecta para dar una buena bofeteada. La mejilla enrojeció inmediatamente y hasta latió debido al trancazo.

- ¿Cómo puedes…? – Harry notó como sus ojos castaños volvían a humedecerse. Sintió como se le estrujaban las entrañas. - ¿Pretendes manipularme para tener sexo contigo? ¡IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PUTA CREES QUE SOY? – un gimoteo desde el pecho, profundo, como el aullido que parecía el ruido de un motor al arrancar, y el golpe seco de la puerta al ésta ser cerrada con violencia.

Joder, joder, joder.

- ¡Maldita sea! – apoyó la frente contra la puerta y trató de calmar su respiración, turbia. Abría y cerraba los puños. Por momentos apretaba los dedos tan fuerte que dejaba los nudillos blancos y marquitas con forma de media luna rojas contra sus palmas. – Maldita sea – levantó la cabeza y se dio contra la puerta. Una vez, después otra. – Idiota. - se desestabilizó completamente.

Lo sabía ahora, llegaba a su mente claramente ya que ella no estaba cerca. Debió saber que el "amigos con derecho" no era para mujeres como ella.

Le ardía el vientre y le apretaban los pantalones. No se había percatado de la poderosa atracción física hacia la hermana de su mejor amigo. O quizá sí, no estaba seguro, pero no iba a cuestionárselo. Le gustaba y, de que lo sabía ahora, lo sabía. No obstante, el malestar por no tenerla ahí con él, desnudándola después de haberla besado…

Tocaron la puerta. Ella tenía los ojos y las mejillas encendidas. Se plantaba frente a él aún con el puño suspendido en el aire, por si debía volver a tocar.

Actuaba por despecho, y él lo sabía. No le importó. Si le preguntaba por qué él lo hacía, sería sincero.

_Quiero verte desnuda y debajo de mí. Después desnuda y encima de mí… _

Pero no se lo preguntó. Quizá ella ya conocía la respuesta. Habló una solita vez, ya tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos.

- No me tomes por puta, Potter – él le tomó de la nuca para verla a los ojos – estoy dolida, despechada, y… no quiero estar sola esta noche.

Debió quedarse quiero, tranquilito, sin moverse más.

No podría olvidarlo. Después de aquella noche, nada fue igual para Harry Potter. No podía sacarse de la cabeza su mirada, su boca repartiendo besos en su abdomen y pecho. La inquietud de su lengua contra la de él. Sus piernas largas eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía muchas pecas en la espalda y él ansiaba contarlas.

- Son muchas – le había dicho después de colocarse sus lentes para detallarla mejor. Su vista borrosa era un problema.

Su dedo índice realizaba un caminito desde uno de sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su cintura. Ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama y se recogía el cabello.

Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

- ¿Conoces el dicho "ojo por ojo"? – se volteó para verlo, él mantenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, el codo hundido en el colchón.

- Claro que lo conozco – Ginevra se movió de tal forma que sus pechos desnudos vibraron.

- Estaré soltera por un buen tiempo, si no por lo que me queda de vida. Cuando te rompan el corazón sin contemplaciones, puedes buscarme.

Aquello pasó tres semanas después (cinco días después de una paliza que Ron y él le proporcionaron al mal nacido) con un mensaje de texto. Una forma patética y cobarde para dar noticias importantes.

_Decidí darle otra oportunidad a Michael. Está muy arrepentido. _

Fue un cachazo bajo, un cuchillo hundiéndose en su corazón.

Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. SEXO. Tan pero tan espléndido que se vio incapaz de estar con otra mujer. SEXO. No quería si no era con ella. SEXO, era más fácil de decir que amor.

_Decidí darle otra oportunidad a Michael. _

Se le removieron los intestinos de tal manera que por un momento pensó que se cagaría en los pantalones.

_Está muy arrepentido. _

Arrepentido sus pelotas. ¡Maldita sea!

Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. SEXO, era más fácil de decir que amor.

Después de aquel mensaje, la evitaba a toda costa y eso le enfermaba. Un mes de suplicio, aún con la incapacidad de satisfacer a otra mujer. Literalmente, se estaba enfermando. Se imaginaba su cara pecosa junto a la de Michael y empezaba a sentir arcadas desagradables. Literalmente, estaba enloqueciendo también.

Partió su teléfono en aquella ocasión, después de leer aquel horror. No se molestó en comprar otro. No quería saber de ella. Fue algo estúpido. Necesitaba el teléfono para comunicarse a las oficinas de su trabajo. Pero, literalmente, se estaba volviendo loco. Y además, estaban las lechuzas, una forma de comunicación más lenta a pesar de mágica, pero le servía.

Así que igual, su trabajo como auror se realizaba al 100% en el cuartel, sus colegas no le molestaban en casa. Pero ella sí, y Ron, y Hermione con sus vociferadores, le crispaba los nervios.

_¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¡Hace semanas que no te vemos la cara! -_ Y un montón de blablablabla… que él ignoraba.

Y ella con sus cartas…

_No hablamos desde hace un mes, ¿está todo bien?_

No estaba nada bien, no desde aquella vez en que tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida.

Sexo era más fácil de decir que amor.

Debió quedarse quieto, tranquilito, sin moverse. Debió quedarse con su deseo escondido, tan bien furtivo en su pecho que ni él se había percatado de lo intenso que era. Siquiera de que estaba ahí.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo evitando, y bebiendo como condenado (sí, el alcohol resultaba ser un buen refugio durante la locura y la enfermedad). Evadía las cartas. Una que otra vez le respondía a Ron y a Hermione. ¿Sabían lo que había ocurrido entre él y Ginevra? No le importaba, igualmente, nunca le mencionaron nada en sus mensajes. Se compró otro teléfono y, a pesar de que se estaba volviendo literalmente loco, no le hizo llegar el número a Ginevra. Sería muy jodido.

Las lechuzas picoteaban su ventana constantemente. Era ella. Había sido la única mujer conocida no agendada en su celular. Carta que recibía, carta que ignoraba. Ni siquiera las leía. Ya de por sí estaba bastante frustrado, no permitiría que Ginevra lo fastidiara un poco más. Aunque lo hacía, después del mejor sexo de su vida, todo se había desbaratado.

En una tarde, (15 de Mayo, lo recordaba) su teléfono sonó, el tono que utilizaba era de una vieja canción de Tom Jones que escuchó en una gasolinera muggle mientras compraba ositos de gomita.

_- ¡Harry!_

_Joder. _No pensó que ella podría conseguir el número por Ron, por Hermione, por Luna, por Neville, o por cualquier otro amigo en común. _Joder_.

_- ¿Qué te sucede? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo y nada. ¡Me ignoras olímpicamente! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

- ¡ESTOY CABREADO, GINEVRA! – y colgó. Ella sulfuró aún más su jodido estado de ánimo. Ya qué. Se sentía como mierda bajo un chaparrón.

Miró el teléfono y quiso lanzarlo contra el piso como el anterior. Se contuvo, aunque seguía cabreadísimo. ¿Iba a vivir así?

Podía darse una oportunidad. Podía salir con quien le diese la gana, follar con una de esas mujeres que se le paseaban meneando el culo frente a su oficina. Tenía opciones, y muchas. Podía hacerlo. Sí, lo haría.

- Lo haré – después de dar el cierre que necesitaba para dejar de sentirse con las pelotas hinchadas por el orgullo herido, por no saberse suficiente para ella, por no hacerla querer… - lo haré. – se levantó del sofá y, tomando su varita, desapareció.

Tuvo que esperar casi dos horas, parado como un tarado frente a su puerta. Ginevra llegaba a casa siempre como a eso de las ocho. Si es que llegaba, y no se quedaba con el maldito de Corner.

Llegaría, Harry estaba seguro de eso. Al menos, deseaba con todo su ser que así fuese. No por las consistentes ganas de verla, sino por la necesidad de darle un alto a su locura y enfermedad. Debía librarse de esa atadura, de esa alucinación por ella después del mejor sexo de su vida.

Esa locura y esa enfermedad. Estar alucinado por alguien equivalía a ser deleznable en todo lo demás que le llegara a la vida, en todo lo que debía hacer, en todo lo que debía decir, en cómo debía actuar. Esa locura y esa enfermedad.

La vio, salía del ascensor vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaban sus brazos desnudos. Vio las pintitas canelas en sus hombros, esas que tanto quería contar, y vio su cabello rojo trenzado a un lado de su cabeza. Cargaba unas bolsas en las manos. Podía ser caballero y ofrecerse para llevarlas hasta el departamento, pero no, porque él no pretendía entrar a su casa, tampoco pretendía comportarse como un gentil hombre cuando tan arrastrado estaba por ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Da igual, espera – sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Pasó junto a él y ahí empezó a blandirse por su perfume. - ¿No vas a entrar? – se quedó plantado bajo el marco de la puerta. Ni afuera ni adentro, así ella no podría cerrar. - ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy cabreado - le repitió aquella palabra que utilizó cuando se atrevió a llamarlo a su nuevo celular. – Cabreadísimo, Ginevra. ¡Joder!

- Baja el tono y explícate. Después de que te llamé noté que no estabas en tus cabales. ¿Qué fue lo que…?

- Tú – la señaló con el dedo, se lo clavaría en el pecho si estuviese más cerca. – Todo fue por…

- ¿Qué te sucede? – ella lo miraba con ojos confundidos. De verdad no tenía ni idea.

- Eres una maldita egoísta.

- ¿Disculpa? - Harry sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Aquello podría no ayudarlo, sino empeorarlo todo.

- Después de que tuvimos sexo – sexo, el mejor de su vida. Sexo, era más fácil de decir que amor – después de que… me mandas ese mensaje que…

- No seas imbécil – ella se acercó un poco hasta tomar la perilla de la puerta. Podría lanzársela en la cara y partirle los lentes y hasta la nariz.

- ¿IMBÉCIL YO?

- ¡FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN OFRECERTE COMO PIEZA DE CONSUELO, HARRY! ¡Y NO ME GRITES, QUE YO PUEDO HACERLO MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ!

Era cierto. Tales fueron sus alaridos de replica que él se extrañó de que ninguno de sus vecinos saliera. Quizá espiaban desde adentro, pegando el ojo a los orificios con lente de aumento que tenían en las puertas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Todo fue… - suspiró. La tenía en frente y ya no sabía que decirle. Había estado seguro de lo que quería hacer cuando decidió aparecer en su edificio, mas aquella pequeña escena, que si bien aún no empezaba con el drama, ya había logrado destruir todas sus defensas.

- No sé cómo quiero estar con una mujer que no se respeta ni quiere a sí misma – dijo calmadamente, tanto que incluso se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo pudiste volver con aquel después de…?

- Estás…

- ¡Te engañaba en tus narices! Y aún así decidiste darle una oportunidad.

- Me engañaba en mis narices – ella susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que él pudiese escucharla. - ¡Y tú me querías esa noche solo para follar! No vengas a hacerte el…

- ¡TE QUIERO, GINNY! – bramó con todo lo que tenía. La mujer abrió los ojos, esos lamparones castaños, y articulaba palabras que él no lograba escuchar, porque en realidad no decía nada. Movía la boca como pez fuera del agua.

- No grites – dijo al fin. Harry no supo cómo catalogar aquella expresión que tomó después de escuchar su repentina e inesperada confesión. Incluso para él fue una sorpresa.

- Es la…

- ¿Cómo puedes…? – Ginny respiró hondo y le dio la espalda, ingresando al departamento. Harry no supo si seguirla o no. Se mantuvo estático bajo el marco de la puerta.

- Digo la verdad.

- ¿No buscas manipularme de nuevo? – volvía a mirarlo. Harry sintió algo oscilar con intensidad en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo podría, si estás feliz con el idiota de…?

- Veo que sí ignorabas mis cartas – dio un pacito al frente, pero mantuvo la distancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – aquello que osciló en el pecho de Harry comenzó a rugir.

- Hace días que Michael y yo terminamos. Más bien, lo terminé. Después de lo que pasé con él, de su traición, nada volvió a ser como antes. Yo no podía… estar como si nada y…

- Ginny…

- Te llamé para decírtelo, para…

- ¿Buscar consuelo?

- No - él dio un paso hacia adentro. Otro paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Dices la verdad?

- Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡JODER! HE ESTADO MATÁNDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO POR…

- ¡NO GRITES!

- ¡LO SIENTO! Lo… - bajó la guardia – lo siento. Pero siento que voy a explotar – se acercó otro paso. Si estiraba sus brazos, podría tocarla, mas decidió esperar un poco más.

- ¿De verdad…? ¿Tú me…? – él asintió con la cabeza sin saber que sus ojos verdes brillaban enigmáticos. Ginny se quedó sin respiración debido a eso, Harry pensó que era por algo completamente diferente.

- No dirás lo mismo si no lo sientes.

- Tienes razón, no puedo decirlo. Acabo de pasar por…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo… - ignoró el revoltijo en su estómago. – Después de que estuvimos juntos… después de… el mejor sexo de mi vida… - ella soltó una risita apenas perceptible, él sonrió. – No pensé en el golpe que eso me daría.

- Yo no…

- Me alteré completamente, y aún lo estoy. No creas que estar aquí parado frente a ti, diciéndote esto, se me hace sencillo, ¡por que para nada lo es! Ni siquiera planeaba decirte nada, sólo quería…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ahora no lo sé – se alzó de hombros. – sólo… estoy a tu entera disposición, me necesites o no, siempre voy a estarlo. Si quieres…

- ¿Sexo?

- Bueno, podemos si es lo que deseas – sonrió como un niño travieso. Ella soltó otra risita.

- Lamento que… - fue ella quien dio otro paso al frente – no me imaginé que tú te sentirías así después de… ¡se suponía que era sin compromisos!

- ¡Y así era!

- ¿Entonces por qué me ignoraste todo este tiempo, estúpido? – levantó una mano y le dio un golpe en uno de los brazos.

- ¡Auch! ¡Ginny! Bueno… - se acarició la zona afectada, ella golpeaba bastante fuerte para ser una mujer. – Lo lamento. No era fácil para mi estar cerca de ti, tomando en cuenta todo esto que te digo. ¡Joder! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Estabas con Corner!

- Ya. Olvidemoslo – Harry dio otro paso. – No puedo decirte que siento lo mismo, porque no es así.

- Está bien – otro paso.

- Lo de Michael aún me duele, y no creo estar lista para intentar otra relación seria.

- De acuerdo – Él podía esperar. Siguió acercándose.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Harry.

- Lo sé – la tomó de la cintura al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca. El peso de su cuerpo pasó a estar en él cuando se apoyó para evitar caer. Se había movido erráticamente sobre ella. – Solo dime… después de esa noche… ¿qué piensas de…?

- Si te soy sincera… - ella miró hacia arriba, aparentemente pensando. No se molestó por el abrazo posesivo que empleó para mantenerla sujeta a su cuerpo. Tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, mas sabía que no lo apartaría, estaba seguro. – Si amo a Michael no debería pensar así… pero… - dudó un poco.

- Dime.

- Creo que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida – Harry sonrió, mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura, y se apoderó de su boca con entusiasmo. Ella no lo rechazó, todo lo contrario.

- Vas a enamorarte de mí – habló contra sus labios. Estaba emocionado, impresionantemente emocionado, como nunca antes.

- No estoy para enamorarme de nadie ahora.

- Uno no puede decidir si enamorarse o no. Yo no pretendía estar así por ti, y mírame.

- ¿Y cómo puedes tú asegurar que yo…?

- Lo harás, eso sí puedo decirlo. Te enamorarás de mí. - Le aseguró con toda convicción.

Y así pasó.

**_Finnite_**.

* * *

**Nota/a:** No quería hacer de esta idea un fic largo porque considero que no hay trama para tal cosa (tengo flojera de pensar). Es una historia de a momento que escribí mientras escuchaba a Tiziano. Todo rapidito, jejeje.

Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Con los comentarios se mejora muchísimo, sépanlo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, gente linda!

Un abrazo fortísimo,

**Yani.!**


	2. Alucinada

**Segunda parte de Alucinado, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Ginny. ¡Gracias por leer! **

* * *

**Alucinada**

Era el acontecimiento que ya empezaba a quitarle el sueño. No había iniciado así, al menos no tan intensamente. Después de aquella noche una bombita de expectación le había explotado en el pecho. «_Después de… el mejor sexo de mi vida…_» «Sí_, Harry, también fue el mejor sexo de mi vida._»

Y después pensaba en Michael, lo pensaba mucho porque, claro está, no es fácil soltar a alguien que te hizo pasar muchos momentos agradables. Decía amarlo… al menos un poco, era verdad. A su manera, lo amó. Le dolió mucho su traición. Y sabía, bien que lo sabía, que más que la traición en sí, le dolió el que la viesen como una estúpida. Porque fue eso. Michael pensó que no se enteraría de aquel desliz _insignificante, _según sus palabras. «_Insignificante, Ginny. Te lo juro_» _«Insignificante… lo que llevas entre las piernas»_

Y toda mujer debe de saber que el hecho de que te vean la gran cara de mentecata es mucho peor a que te dejen de querer. _«¿Qué tan majadera crees que soy?» ¡BOOMG!_ Deberían darle un premio por aquel mocomurciélago.

Ella estaba al tanto de la cuestión siendo la protagonista principal, y aún así le dio aquella segunda oportunidad que él tanto imploraba. _«Una oportunidad, mi vida.» «Qué cojones tienes, imbécil.» _Estaba todo magulladito y lastimado, Harry y Ron se habían ensañado grande. Cómo los adoraba.

Y bien ahí, otra oportunidad. _«Está bien.» _Pasaron los días y hubiese sido preferible cortarse la lengua antes de acceder. Qué desperdicio. Aquello era lo opuesto a la relación de pareja que soñaba desde niña. Nada que ver. Adiós, Michael. Lo quería, pero adiós.

Harry le cayó como una medicina. Qué amigo tenía. _«Creo que fue __el mejor sexo de mi vida…__» _Por mucho que sí.

- ¿Aún piensas en Michael? – le preguntaba en voz baja. Era frecuente, y usualmente la cuestionaba antes de que hicieran el amor. Eran dos tipos de respuestas las que cosquilleaban en su lengua. _«Sí, hoy lo pensé más de lo habitual» _ Y de ahí Harry se le entregaba con tal ímpetu, con tal rigor, que la dejaba sin la capacidad de hablar por varios-muchos minutos. Él le exigía la misma pasión ante el acto y ella no se rehusaba a complacerlo. No se mentía, era el mejor sexo de su vida.

Pasaban varias noches a la semana así, con esa respuesta que, no lo duden, era verdadera.

- ¿Aún piensas en Michael? - ¿Qué respuesta daría? Aquella menos frecuente. La menos usual pero que sí, en más de una ocasión logró decirla. _«Hoy no lo recordé ni por un minuto» _y ahí la pasión parecía triplicarse. La efusión de su tacto era maravillosa y su dedicación la dejaban completamente pasmosa y con una deliciosa sensación en su interior. Harry era un tierno y al mismo tiempo un bárbaro, conociendo los momentos adecuados para adoptar la actitud correcta. Era increíble en la cama.

Era el mejor sexo de su vida.

Así los días transcurrían, las semanas. Sexo extraordinario y nada más. Percibía que Harry se estaba impacientando, si no cansando de aquella situación.

- ¿Estás enojado? – era una noche en el apartamento de él. Respiró hondo para así lograr darse paso a una conversación, a pesar del agotamiento. No se cubrían con nada. Ella arrojaba las sábanas al suelo antes de entrar en acción, eran un estorbo, siempre se les enredaban en las piernas y no les dejaban moverse con total libertad.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – trató de imaginarse su expresión por medio del tono de su voz al no verle la cara. Aquella posición era demasiado placentera como para cambiarla; su espalda apoyada en su pecho, un brazo de él bajo su cabeza, el otro rodeando su cintura y con su mano plantada en su vientre.

- Te noto un poco diferente desde hace días.

- No es por nada.

- No me mientas – con sus dedos acarició la palma de la mano perteneciente al brazo que utilizaba como almohada. - ¿Qué te sucede? – creía conocer una respuesta, mas esperó a que él le aclarara la cuestión.

- Esto a… - Ginny se lo imaginó con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando en qué palabras decirle. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – fue ella quien frunció el ceño. Aún así, respondió.

- Maravillosamente. ¿Por qué…?

- Con respecto a esto, Ginny, a nosotros. No al sexo ¿Cómo…?

- Harry… - trató de voltearse al ver por dónde iba la cosa, el brazo de Harry aferrado a su alrededor se lo impidieron. – No quieras hablar de algo que… esto… ¡ASH! – nuevamente trató de escaparse de su abrazo.

- Te quedas aquí – la apretó a él. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

- Harry…

- ¿No me quieres siquiera un poquito? – aquel tono sonaba de una forma que hicieron que a Ginny se le erizaran los vellitos de los brazos.

- Te quiero mucho – respondió en un susurro. Por un momento pensó que él no la había escuchado.

- ¿Pero…?

Sí, siempre había un jodido _pero._

- Pero… ¡No sé, Harry! ¿Por qué arruinas el momento así? – creyó que se enojaría pero no, (a veces los "pero" no son malos) sintió al cuerpo de Harry vibrar debido a la risa.

- ¡Calma ahí, pelirroja! – la apretó de nuevo. Ginny gimió ante el roce íntimo contra sus nalgas. – Organízate.

- ¿Qué es…?

La sorprendió con un movimiento que la hizo estar frente a frente.

- Vas a empezar a volverte loca.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – sentía los efectos de su cuerpo desnudo contra él. Iba a volverse loca, sí, pero no de la forma en la que Harry mencionaba. Al menos eso creía, porque aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que él estaba diciendo.

- Enloquecerás.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Explícate!

- No puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no…?

- Escucha – él suspiró, cerquita de su boca. Quiso besarlo. – Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti sino hasta esa noche, en la que fuiste a mi casa llorando.

- Ajá – de pronto se sintió incómoda, a sabiendas ya lo que Harry quería abordar.

- Me sentía loco y enfermo esas semanas en las que volviste con el idiota. ¡No tienes idea! Hasta me emborrachaba de tal forma que despertaba sin recordar nada y orinado en los pantalones.

- ¡Guacala, Harry!

- Me confesé contigo. Te dije que te quería y aún lo hago, inclusive más, mucho más, que aquella vez.

- Harry…

- Fui veloz, comparado con otros, en eso de aceptar mis sentimientos. ¡Te gané, preciosa! A veces los hombres somos más rápidos.

- No sé a qué…

- Me quieres mucho… - le habló sobre los labios.

- Sí – una respuesta escueta, estaba pendiente de su boca, quería comérsela. – Me gustas mucho, también. Creo que se nota.

- Sí… ¿y aún hay un _pero_ rondando por tu mente? – cerró los ojos cuando él hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se mantuvo así, quieto. Ginny hundió los dedos en su cabello y sopesó la respuesta que debía dar.

Ciertamente, quería mucho a Harry. No obstante, sabía la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar. ¿Estaba segura de querer dársela? No podía, porque a pesar de lo que el hombre le hacía sentir cuando estaban en la cama, juzgaba que aquello no era suficiente. No, porque (no todo el tiempo pero sí varias veces) aún pensaba en Michael. A pesar de todo. Sí.

Y no podía imaginar en darle su corazón a otro hombre cuando aún hay un estúpido que goza agitarse por ahí. Menos a Harry. Pensaba que él, su amigo, su mejor amigo, merecía conocer siempre la verdad.

- Harry…

- ¿Humju? – tenía la boca pegada a la piel de su cuello.

- Eres un millón de veces mejor que Michael en la cama - _«Estúpida. Harry no quiere comparaciones. Él…» _- Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero…

Jodido "_pero"_.

Él levantó el rostro y ella creyó ahogarse ante sus ojos. Una mirada penetrante y enigmática. Harry no solo era mejor que Michael en la cama, también era más hermoso. ¿Por qué no podía, de una vez por todas, enamorarse perdidamente de él?

- Ya… - el sobrenatural brillo de sus ojos se fue opacando de apoco. – Voy a darte un poco más de tiempo, preciosa. Solo un poco más.

- ¿Y si no…?

- Te quiero – Harry besó sus labios tiernamente. Ella quería un beso más salvaje, pero él se separó al instante. Ese sí fue un jodido "_pero_", y el que venía era mucho peor. – Pero no creo poder seguir siendo más que una pieza de consuelo.

Iba a decir algo sin tener idea de qué, mas él se lo impidió otorgándole el beso que tanto deseaba.

No sabía qué pensar respecto a eso. Harry merecía ser algo más que una pieza de consuelo, de eso estaba segura. Él, tan atento, tan cariñoso, apasionado y cálido. Muy afortunada la mujer que obtuviese su corazón.

- Tú tienes su corazón, Ginevra – se repetía constantemente. – Él te quiere, él te quiero. ¿Por qué tú no…? – el rostro de Michael se formaba en su mente. Esa noche, antes de hacer el amor, Harry le preguntaría y ella diría la verdad. _«¿Aún piensas en Michael?» «Sí, hoy lo pensé más de lo habitual»_

Le había escrito un mensaje, él iría hasta su departamento, ella se lo pidió. Se quedó esperándolo. Una llamada e inmediatamente caía el buzón. _«No importa»._

Por supuesto, Ginny se deleitaba con Harry no solo en la cama. El hombre se había esmerado en más de una vez con salidas de todo tipo. Era muy dinámico y ella notó, con su crispado corazón, lo mucho que Harry buscaba que ella se divirtiese. Y lo gozaban, los dos juntos. A ella siempre le gustó experimentar nuevas cosas, comer nuevas comidas… en una ocasión se metieron al estómago una bomba picante en un restaurante mexicano que les causó muchos gases… debido a la postergación del mejor sexo de sus vidas por mínimo una semana, juraron no volver a comer a la mexicana.

En los campos hacían cuanta cantidad de maniobras en la escoba podían. Pero Ginny, que leyó una vez un libro que Hermione le había regalado a su padre sobre deportes Muggles, quería probar algo diferente, sobre todo el salto en paracaídas, y muchos otros. Harry la complació con cada uno de ellos. La hacía feliz. ¡Y ni hablar del día de su cumpleaños! fue el mejor de todos. De todos.

En una tarde, preparando una merienda que se le antojaba, se vio contando los días en los cuales Harry no había pisado su departamento. No le escribía mensajes ni tampoco llamaba. _«Una misión del cuartel» _se decía para no caer en la desesperación, sin querer preguntarle a Ron o a Hermione por temor a que su suposición no fuese verdad… porque, si no era verdad, la opción que quedaba era que Harry ya no quería verla. _«Una misión del cuartel»_

Para su fortuna y alivio, Harry sí había ido a una misión. Fue estupenda la sensación de bienestar que le causó volver a verlo bajo el umbral de su puerta. Intensa, mucho. Ya lo notaría después.

- Me había preocupado – le dijo en un abrazo. Él la rodeaba con amor.

- Lamento no haberte dicho, fue todo muy deprisa. Salí justo una hora después de que me dieran el aviso.

- Ya – movió su rostro para besarlo y sintió como él se esmeraba ante la labor. Besaba con esmero y al mismo tiempo con parsimonia. Esa mezcla híbrida que Harry poseía cuando se trataba de momentos íntimos.

Pero… jodido "_pero_", sentía algo diferente. _«Pero no creo poder seguir siendo más que una pieza de consuelo_._»_

Se asustó cuando aquella frase retumbó en su cabeza, cuajándole la mente.

- ¿Me sigues queriendo? – preguntó cuando lograron separarse. Él la miraba extraño, diferente.

- Sí – Ginny suspiró con alivio. – Pero… - Jodido "_pero_" – lo siento… ya no puedo… seguir con esto. – Ella notó que le causaba mucho trabajo decir aquella palabras.

- Harry…

- Estos días no fueron sencillos de llevar. La misión me distraía pero, cuando podía pensar… - cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. – Dije que estaría a tu entera disposición siempre, me necesites o no, y voy a estarlo siempre. Pero ya no puedo de esta manera.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Disfruté mucho siendo tu pieza de consuelo.

- Harry…

- Fui muy feliz en esos instantes, como nunca antes.

- Harry…

- Lo lamento. Fui yo quien se ofreció para tal cosa, no tienes que sentir culpa por…

- No siento culpa, siempre fui sincera contigo – se alejó de su cuerpo cuando sintió las defensas derribadas. Debía recomponerse, ¿de qué? Harry terminaba con ella. Pero no lo amaba, no lo amaba, no debía afectarle tanto.

- Sí. Y te lo agradezco.

- ¿Terminaste? – tenía la presurosa necesidad de cerrarle la puerta y largarse a su habitación a llorar. ¿Por qué?

- Ten en cuenta que aún puedes confiar en mí, cuando quieras hablar yo…

- ¿Terminaste? – lo miró, bajaba la vista enfocándose en los pies de ella, como si fueran sus zapatos lo más interesante que hubiese visto. Lo notó cerrar los ojos y respirar hondamente.

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Puedes irte.

- Ginny…

- Adiós.

Debía verlo venir. No podía culparlo por tenerse respeto.

Los días siguientes fueron nada especiales. Nada. Se ahogaba con la rutina y con sus entrenamientos. Harry le escribía preguntándole cómo estaba y ella simplemente lo ignoraba, _olímpicamente_. Se sofocaba ante suposiciones espantosas. _«Conoció a otra mujer, es eso. Se enamoró de otra mujer_._»_

Hablar con Hermione no era una opción. _«Sí, Ginny, se enamoró de otra mujer_._» _le dieron ganas de vomitar.

¿Por qué el martirio? Tenía varias botellas vacía de cerveza en el mesón de la cocina y el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que él llamase. ¿Por qué aquella locura?

_«Vas a empezar a volverte loca_._»_

Él no llamaba, solo mensajeaba y no ayudaba en nada.

- Y si llama, ¿contestaré? – ahí el momento de la respuesta. Su teléfono vibro indicando una llamada entrante; el número de Harry se iluminaba en la pantalla. – Rechazar.

La desazón en el estómago era increíblemente insoportable. ¿Por qué?

- Era una pieza de consuelo…

Cerró los ojos, la imagen de Michael se formó frente a ella. Levantó las manos y las agitó de un lado a otro, como si disipara alguna nube de humo. El rostro de su ex novio no le provocaba más que las ganas de electrocutarle los testículos.

Su expresión fue cambiada por la sonrisa bobalicona que Harry le brindaba cuando ella jugueteaba con su cabello revuelto. Le encantaba despeinárselo.

Nadie podía ni volvería a verle la cara de estúpida a Ginevra Weasley. _«A excepción de ti misma_._» _Se dijo, porque era así.Y Harry, por supuesto. Debía estarse partiendo de la risa.

- ¡Idiota! – se levantó raudamente del mesón, tropezándolo y haciendo caer varias botellas al piso. Un milagro que ninguna se hiciera pedacitos.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado en una coleta y los ojos un poco rojos. No le importó. Apareció frente al departamento de Harry, aún pensando que podría estar interrumpiéndolo con su nueva conquista. _«Esa estúpida_._» _Pero no más que Ginevra Molly Weasley. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Cuando él regresó de su misión, cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella, atractivo y con sus ojos brillantes… aquella impresión de bienestar, una fortuna que nació en su vientre y se extendió poco a poco hasta cubrir cada resquicio de su cuerpo… _«Estúpida y lenta_. _¡Qué linda combinación, Ginevra!»_

Tocó dos veces. No hubo respuesta. Tocó tres veces con más fuerza, nada. _«Se burla de ti con ella_._» _Tocó cuatro, cinco, seis, siete veces más. Harry salió con expresión atolondrada y perezosa, estaba sin camisa. _«¡Lo sabía!_._»_

- ¡Lo sabía! – bramó alzando las manos.

- ¿Qué pa…?

- Apártate – lo empujó y entró al departamento, fue derechito a la habitación. Esperaba encontrar a una despampanante mujer sobre los almohadones de la cama que tantas noches compartió con él. Estaba desarreglada pero no había nadie, por lo que supuso que Harry dormía antes de su intromisión.

- ¿Qué suce…?

- No estás con nadie – se mantuvo de espaldas a él cuando lo sintió entrar a la recamara.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

- Yo… - se giró. Verlo ahí, de esa forma… _«¿No es ya suficiente? Deja de ser tan estúpida» _- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo ante su tono y sus ojos preocupados.

- Nada… solo… estoy… vuelta loca… o, dirás tú… ¿cabreadísima? – sonrió a medias. Harry la miró sin entender a lo que se refería, hasta que… - Lo siento. Yo… creo… no, estoy segura. Ya estoy segura, sí. – Avanzó hacia él. – Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

- Yo no… - Harry le miró las manos, Ginny no sabía por qué las tenía tensas en un puño, quizá para golpear a quien fuese la que estuviese con él. El moreno se las tomó y acarició hasta relajarlas. Le besó las palmas y la observó con expresión ensoñada. Una sonrisa arrebatadora se curvó en sus labios. - ¿La locura dio caza de ti?

- Y la enfermedad. Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Seguro estabas muriéndote de la risa al imaginarme.

- Claro que no. ¡También estaba loco y enfermo! ¡Y por segunda vez! Yo… tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta antes de…

- Por supuesto – de un salto estuvo sobre su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron presas de un anhelo descontrolado y fuera de órbita. – Te quiero mucho.

- ¿Más que a un amigo?

- Más como pieza de consuelo.

- ¡Ginny!

- Ya, ya… - rió, aferrando sus piernas en torno a la figura de él. – Te quiero más, mucho, mucho más. – Harry la apretó contra él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

- No puedes dejar pasar al hombre que te brinda el mejor sexo de tu vida. ¿Verdad?

- Eres un tonto.

- Y tú pareces una loca – movió una mano hacia su cabello y le soltó la coleta mal hecha. – Debimos apostar.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Que terminarías locamente enamorada de mí. ¿No te lo dije?

- No presumas – Harry la dirigió a la cama. – Tú fuiste el primero – cayeron, y no se levantaron después de una larga, larga, muy larga reconciliación.

**_Finnnite._**

* * *

**Nota/A: **Como la primera parte, fue sacada en un momentito.

Ciertamente, hacia falta el punto de vista de Ginny. No sé si hice un buen trabajo ya que no está pensado. Salió como salió y así tal cual lo tienen aquí. A quienes lean, ¡gracias totales! Especialmente a KatherinBlack, Anatripotter, y Kate Cobac, por decirme lo obvio, que faltaba una segunda versión, jejeje.

Un abrazo fortísimo,

**Yani**.!


End file.
